far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Kronicle of Keiran :Book 1
The Kronicle of Keiran :Book 1 is a series of excerpts from the private journal of Keiran Shall, Director of A.C.R.E. These writings provide insight into the mind and the man who created Project GAIA. A complete copy of the book has never been found. But many of those who work under Director Shall are known to carry excerpts from the book with almost fanatical zeal. The following is a chronological order of the known excerpts from the Kronicle. Excerpt from the Kronicle of Keiran, Log entry, 1/18/3172, Nhill 6, Lovelace, Pamita Cha, 0205. “Today I turn 14. I was given this book my by mother. I was told it would help me collect my thoughts as well as provide a platform to record my Ideas and kronicle the events of of my life. I am skeptical as to its overall usefulness, but will continue to use it. If my mother sees value in this I cannot discount its usefulness out of hand.” -'Keiran' Log entry, 3/5/3172, Nhill 6, Lovelace, Pamita Cha, 0205. “I have decided upon the course of study I wish to pursue, after studying bionics, nanobiology, neuroscience, chemistry, biotechnology, surgery, and cybernetics interfacing, I have decided upon genetic engineering. The ability to change and improve upon what is the core code of living beings. Truly intriguing.” -'Keiran' Log entry, 3/6/3172, Nhill 6, Lovelace, Pamita Cha, 0205. “My mind wanders. Synthetic life. For all its wonders, why could we not just improve ourselves? Why create a new form of life. I understand the logic of a worker who is better in all ways, and will not argue or fight back. But….I believe in humanity. I believe we can be better.” -'Keiran' Log entry, 5/12/3172, Nhill 6, Lovelace, Pamita Cha, 0205. “Update to log. I have been lax in my recordings as of late. I have begun work upon a new project. Inspiration stuck me when meeting with cousins of mine during a symposium for the gifted. I believe this could very well become the thesis for my entry in the Triangulum Proficiency Examination.” '-Keiran' Log entry, 9/19/3172, Nhill 6, Lovelace, Pamita Cha, 0205. “Success.” '-Keiran' Log entry, 11/23/3172, Ellsley 7, Hallfdi, Ias, Meneus, 0901. “After the success of my proof of concept I was recommended to continue my studies on a random moon in the middle of nowhere. HOW IS THIS FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least the facilities are still of good and proper working order. Granted they are extremely outdated in comparison to Lovelace, but they will still work. Log entry, supplemental, “Mother believes this journey will be beneficial to learning about the sector at large. For some reason she decided to come join me. I am glad for her presence. It does add one item of familiarity in this otherwise foreign new world.” '-Keiran' Log entry, 1/17/3173, Ellsley 7, Hallfdi, Ias, Meneus, 0901. “Tomorrow I turn 15. Then in 1 year I will be able to take the proficiency exam, earn my title and join House Triangulum proper. To be perfectly honest, I am less interested in the title than what the title can give me. Funding. Titles without funding are meaningless. Perhaps that was the purpose of my “Exile” as I have come to calling it. I have seen many talented scientists without nobility come and go, performing menial jobs far below their talents because they did not have the title or funding to back it up. Luckily I will have both :)” Log entry, supplemental, “After months of testing I believe that I am ready to move on to the next stage in my project, as such I have a meeting scheduled with some individuals on the review board of the this research station. I hear even a Director from A.C.R.E. might be interested in my research. If that is true, then I would not have to wait another year to continue funding my projects! Although, mother says not to trust The Directors of A.C.R.E. I have never met one so I would like to give them the benefit of the doubt. OH right, back to my project. The premise is quite simple, work with miniature versions of animals. Namely bears, snakes, eagles and swans, and have all the miniature animals wear “clothes”, use “weapons” and duel. This would be a proof of concept of merging and improving upon the natural abilities of an organism. Ultimately I believe this will one day translate to humans. *Clothes as in natural armor and fur being genetically modified to appear as clothes. *Weapons, enhancing the natural abilities of said animals. '-Keiran' Log entry, 1/18/3173, Ellsley 7, Hallfdi, Ias, Meneus, 0901. “.............................................childish” - Triangulum Review Board Examiner 1 Log entry, 2/4/3173, Ellsley 7, Hallfdi, Ias, Meneus, 0901. “.............................................insignifiant” -'Triangulum Review Board Examiner 2' Log entry, 3/7/3173, Ellsley 7, Hallfdi, Ias, Meneus, 0901. “.............................................moronoic” -'Triangulum Review Board Examiner 3' Log entry, 4/15/3173, Ellsley 7, Hallfdi, Ias, Meneus, 0901. “They will learn.” '-Keiran' Excerpt taken from the Personal Log of Director D. Shall of A.C.R.E. Log entry, 6/15/3173, A.C.R.E. Ship, Classified, Classified, Classified, Classified. {D.Shall} “The anxiety, paranoia and aggression nerve agent worked a bit better than expected.” Intercom buzzes Trooper} “Sir! The DCI agents have successfully recovered the asset from from Ellsley 7. Station ruined, research destroyed, one survivor. Overrun by massive creatures, which appear to have weapons grafted directly to their bodies. They attack on site.” {D.Shall} “As of this moment I declare research base Ellsley 7 an A.C.R.E. enforced isolation zone. No A.C.R.E. ship will approach, mines and counter measures have been deployed.” “All is going according to plan.” -'D. Shall, Director of A.C.R.E.' Recording of initial meeting between D. Shall and Keiran taken from A.C.R.E. Ship. Recording, 6/14/3173, A.C.R.E. Ship, Classified, Classified, Classified, Classified. Director D. Shall and Keiran sit in the Directors suite aboard his personal ship. Director D. Shall, is a man who looks perpetually in his 40’s dressed smartly in a very expensive custom tailored suit holding a whiskey glass in one hand. Conversely Kerian is barely dressed in blood stained soiled rags that once could be called a lab coat. Caked with what appears to months of filth and dried blood with a look in his eyes that changes from wild rage to dead cold fury. Director D. Shall takes a slow sip of his whiskey, “So, did you get them all?” Keiran’s eyes narrow as he nods his head. “Tell me. What did you learn.” Director D. Shall, then puts down his glass of whiskey and folding his hands, all while never breaking eye contact. A wicked looking smile just barely cracks the edges of Kerians mouth “I am ready to move on to human trials.” The Director Laughs good naturedly “I am sure you are, but you seem to have forgotten a few key facts. First. You have no title, no money, and you destroyed all of your research and I'm not entirely sure Triangulum would look kindly upon this incident.” Kerian continues to smile. He taps his forehead, “I have this” K''erian then proceeds to pick up a steel cup with the ACRE logo on it and runs his thumb over it.'' “And this” Director D. Shall raises his glass in a toast. “Welcome to A.C.R.E.” They clink glasses as the feed cuts out. Excerpt from the Kronicle of Keiran, cont. Log entry, 1/18/3175, Kepler 7, Iara, Yanaratso, 0804. “I turn 17 today. I guess that means it's been around 2 years since my last entry. Last year I officially obtained the Title Genetic Engineer Δ Keiran. All the paperwork checks out. My thesis was an utterly mundane topic of no importance, and my name was quickly forgotten to anyone important on Lovelace. As planned. “2 years ago I joined the A.C.R.E. corporation as the personal assistant of Director D. Shall. On paper I am a freelance consultant hired to work with A.C.R.E. This allowed me to retain my title and identity within signet. He believed my research would be a benefit to humanity. To make humanity stronger has always been my goal. Title and funding. Now I have both. With the funding of A.C.R.E. and my Noble “credentials” Director D. Shall, believes that I can make great leaps and bounds in the field of genetic engineering. I have already learned so much studying under Director D. Shall. I look forward to learning as much as I can. '-Genetic Engineer Δ Keiran (PA to D. Shall, Director of A.C.R.E.)' Log entry, 6/22/3180, Waspam 9, Teuthem, Amedere Orbere, 0303 “War is upon us. The Cygnus homeworld of Gats has been bombed. Not all houses have entered the war. But they will soon it's only a matter of time. But the Crux accusation seems to me more of a powerplay to seize the throne for themselves. But I don't play the politics game, so I find it best not to speculate. '-Genetic Engineer Δ Keiran (PA to D. Shall, Director of A.C.R.E.)' Log entry, 7/7/3180, Waspam 9, Teuthem, Amedere Orbere, 0303 “I have been traveling for quite a while. I have learned much. Director D. Shall has taught me many invaluable lessons. But I believe now is the time to continue my original research. I will no longer be working as PA to Director D. Shall. As head of my own project and supervisor to many others I have been promoted to deputy-director.” '-Genetic Engineer Δ Keiran (Deputy-Director to D. Shall, Director of A.C.R.E.)' Log entry, 10/13/3180, Waspam 9, Teuthem, Amedere Orbere, 0303 “First official Draft of Project GAIA Category:A.C.R.E. Category:A.C.R.E. Members